Marcus Soarian/History
Majora Island Part 1 Soarian was born on Majora Island, a spring island in the Grand Line with diverse terrain and only one town. Watarara gave him his devil fruit at the age of 13, declaring he could chose his own fate. He then started making more masks and learned how to make anything that he wants. He then met Arilius near the dragon caves. Not being scared by the dragon, Arilius became friends with soarian and never seperated ever since. Because Soarian and arilius visited the rouru in all of their spare time, the shaman gave Soarian and Arilius the "Rouru Mark", and became part of the rouru tribe. Soarian then crafted his own sword, "Sciopero Alato," with the purpose of making a weapon for himsef and give a roost to Arilius. Water 7 Part 1 Soarian left the island at the age of 15 to travel and sell his expertise to the world. It was then that he got to Water 7 and learned how to become a shipwright. He stayed there for two years before leaving to become a pirate. He was influenced into becoming one after seeing so many pirates get their ship made in Water 7. Namely, seeing the Thousand Sunny sailing off. At 17, he made enough money to get Gally La and himself to make the ship, "Libertà Di Forma," made out of Adam's wood and equipped with enough space and extra commodities to become the pride of Soarian. The Galley La company had given an Eternal Pose to Water 7 to Soarian as a parting gift. After getting the ship built, he met Plume. He and Plume had became close friends and sailed away on the ship. After a while, Plume asked Soarian to become an anthromorphic crow, and since then, Plume never wanted to turn back. Jaya After sailing on the grand line for a while, Soarian needed more crew members. After getting an Eternal Pose to Jaya, Soarian met Sharon and Shango. Shango had asked about Soarians's powers and had asked to turn into an alligator. After a quick bar fight with an infamous pirate, Skull the Kid, and his crew, the Stealth Pirates, Soarian, Plume, Sharon, and Shango all got their first bounties, Soarian had 46,000,000 beli, Plume with 36,000,000 beli, Sharon with 40,000,000 beli , and Shango with 30,000,000 beli. Water 7 Part 2 The Masked Pirates along with their new crew members. had used the Water 7 Eternal Pose to go to Water 7 and had a few bounty hunters to go after them, but were all switfly taken care of. It is there where they met Benigan. He was a bounty hunter after their heads, and posed as a great threat against the Masked Pirates. After being beaten by Soarian, he was then asked to join the crew. He said yes as they traveled the grand line and was more likely to come across new plants and animals to cure diseases. After a while, Benigan asked Soarian to turn into a fishman so he can gather up plants from the bottom of the ocean for his medical examinations. He had gotten used to the form so much, that he never wanted to turn back into a human. Arabasta It is there that they bought an Eternal Pose to Arabasta and sailed to the island. It is there that they met the Blackout Gang, a high ranking group of criminals in the kingdom who have threatened the princess numerous times. After they tried to rob the Masked Pirates ship, a fight broke out and the masked pirates defeated the Blackout Gang. After the World Government found out about their achievement, they were all given higher bounties. After vacationing in Arabasta for about a year, they met a person named Romulous. Romulous was the brother of Chaka, the vice captain of the royal gaurd. Romulous claimed he was a great fighter and was jealous of his brother for being able to turn into a Jackle hybrid. Romulous begged to go with the Masked Pirates and asked Soarian to turn him into a Jackle hybrid. Soarian had ran at full speed and put on his own Jackle mask to Romulous in a mid-conversation. Romulous had teared up because one of his dreams have come true, and he is now the second swordsman in the crew. Ever Jade Island Marcus met Guddo Rakku on Ever Jade Island and dueled with him. Sakana Island After sailing throught the islands for half a year and getting stronger, The Masked Pirates meet the cruel and infamous psycho. After Psycho Nearly killed the crew and put sharon in criticle shape, the masked pirates escape the island with nothing but their lives. Majora Island Part 2 After the near death incounter with Psycho, Soarian and his crew decided that they needed to get stronger and to spend the next two years training in any way possible. He had told his crew to seperate and meet at Majora Island in 2 years. Soarian and Arilius, going off with tears of farewell, found Watarara and pleaded with her to teach him everything that she knew. She agreed and started their harsh training in the mountanous region of Majora Island. Soarian and Arilius grew strong from surviving weeks withought food, water, or sleep, and learned everything that Watarara would teach him about haki. Both had trained how to master all forms of haki. At the end of two years in the mountainous regions of Majora Island, Soarian Crafted himself the strongest sword he could make with the rare metals inside the dragon caves of Majora Island. He called his new sword the "Aile D'incendie". Post Time-Skip He met his crew at the end of the two year period with the Liberta de forma and sailed away from majora island. He meets Shiro Kain. He meets Shade D. Evil and fights him. Soarian wins. Category:Chopper Fan Category:Character Subpages